


Yours forever, P.

by bellafarella



Series: SC Prompts [10]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Boys In Love, Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Future Fic, Husbands, Love, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Post Season 6, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Sweet, True Love, Tumblr Prompt, not edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23641279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: Anonymous said: i saw this prompt and immediately thought of David and Patrick: Person A leaves little notes for Person B around the house reminding them why they’re loved
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: SC Prompts [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1335769
Comments: 30
Kudos: 136





	Yours forever, P.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for this sweet prompt, anon! I have others that came before this but I was feeling soft so I wrote this one. I hope you all enjoy!! 💖

David and Patrick are finally done moving into their new home. It took a while. After David’s parents moved to LA and Alexis to New York the week after, David officially moved into Patrick’s apartment. He already had a lot of stuff there since he had been spending most nights there until he found out they’d all be living apart from each other. Stevie still has most of David’s wardrobe in the love suite’s closet so that his and Alexis’s room could be free for guests. It took almost four months until the owners of the house finally moved and David and Patrick could start working on the house. They cleaned the place top to bottom. Everything was up to code so they didn’t need any extra inspections on the house. They thankfully had help moving in from Stevie, Ray, Ronnie, Bob, Roland, Jocelyn, and even Jake came by to lend a hand, and well, also try to get them to come by for a whiskey again. They decided to pass. They’re very much in their honeymoon phase of their relationship. Speaking of honeymoon, they took a few days off about a month after their wedding to go to a cute bed and breakfast where they spent most of the time in the bedroom. They promised that once they had more money coming in because of the Rosebud motels opening they would plan a proper honeymoon on a tropical location.

Finally, they are moved into their new home and they couldn’t be happier. The first morning waking up together in their home was amazing. Thankfully, they moved in on a day where the next day the store was closed so that they could take full advantage of being in their new home together.

The next morning is when it started. David wakes up to Patrick’s lips kissing his neck and his jaw. He usually wakes him up like this just some gentle kisses to let him know he’s up and headed to open the store and that David has about another twenty minutes or so before he should be getting up to shower and head over to work too. 

After he hears Patrick leave he continues to sleep until his alarm goes off. He gets out of bed and makes his way to the washroom where he sees a post-it note on the mirror. 

_Good morning my beautiful husband,_

_I love waking up next to you in our home. This is the happiest I’ve ever been. Thank you for making this happen for us._

_I love you. I’ll see you soon,_

_P._

David smiles sweetly at the note, seeing Patrick’s awful handwriting but the sweetest message ever. He takes the note off the mirror and goes back to the bedroom to put it on his bedside table before going back to the washroom to start getting ready for work. David then puts the note in his journal for safe keeping.

*

The next time David sees a post-it note it’s when David’s having a bad day. He’s been running around the entire day on vendor visits and normally he loves that but today was just not a good day. He must have slept funny because his shoulder is hurting all day, after David stopped at the cafe to get his coffee before heading out, he tripped over a branch and his coffee fell to the ground and not having enough time to go in and grab another he left frustrated, his phone died on his way back from his furthest vendor visit so he had to drive forty minutes in silence since Patrick’s stupid car’s radio broke, and he had trouble starting the damn car a couple times - it worked after calling Patrick to ask what to do, must be why his phone died so quickly.

David finally got back to the store to pick up Patrick after closing and told him about his awful day while driving them back home. They get inside the house and David goes straight for the shower, hoping to maybe wash off the entire day’s misery from his body. When he gets out of the washroom in his bathrobe he goes to their dresser and sees the note.

_My amazing and special husband,_

_I know you had a truly awful day today and I hope this little note helps brighten your mood. I love you so much and you deserve every happiness, my sweet prince. If this doesn’t put that beautiful smile I love so much onto your face then hopefully this will help…._

_Turn around,_

_P._

David turns around to see Patrick in a pair of lace underwear that David bought him when they decided to have a night of different kinks - David had gotten the underwear for Patrick to wear and Patrick had gotten some handcuffs to tie David up. Seeing Patrick in the underwear again makes David smile wide. 

“There it is,” Patrick says with a smirk as he makes his way over to him. David can’t help but laugh before accepting his husband into his arms and letting him make him forget all about the horrible day he had.

*

It’s their six month wedding anniversary and the first thing David sees when he opens his eyes is a post-it note on Patrick’s pillow. 

“Patrick?” David calls out but doesn’t hear anything. He picks up the note.

_Good morning baby,_

_Happy six month anniversary, David, the love of my life. I can’t thank you more for giving me the best six months of marriage a guy could ever dream of._

_I love you with my entire heart and soul. Now come give me a kiss, I’m in the kitchen._

_Yours forever,_

_P._

David wipes a stray tear away before putting this note with the others in his journal and going to kiss his husband of six months. 

*

The next time David receives a note it’s not for any particular reason. He finds it at the store in the backroom when David goes in there to balance the register at the end of the night and Patrick’s on the sales floor cleaning. 

_I know I’m just out there and you’re in here and if you look up you can probably see me cleaning but I just wanted to say you look so sexy today I can’t wait to get you home so hurry up because I’m cleaning as fast as I can out here._

David counts the register as fast as his brain will allow him. If he tells Patrick to double check it tomorrow morning it was all worth it.

*

David’s heading to New York for the weekend with Stevie. She needs to head to the offices to meet with Ruth and David is going to visit with Alexis while she’s busy working. David opens his book when they’re in the air on their way there. He sees a post-it note and he immediately is grinning. 

_My dearest David,_

_I miss you already and I just dropped you off not long ago. You’re probably only seeing this thousands of miles up in the sky. I know you’ll have a great time in NY but I’m going to miss you every moment of every day you’re gone. Come back to me quickly, I’ll be waiting for you._

_Yours forever,_

_P._

David smiles sweetly at the note before taking his journal out of his carry on to add the note to his collection.

“What’s all those post-it’s?” Stevie asks him.

David closes his journal, he loves his best friend but these notes are for his eyes only. “Just little notes Patrick’s left me over the past few months,” He tells her.

“Barf,” She says before putting her earphone back in and closing her eyes, head resting on the side of her neck pillow.

David laughs lightly. He would have thought the same thing as Stevie just a few short years ago. It’s sickeningly sweet what Patrick is doing but he can’t help but love him more and more for all these little notes he’s been leaving him. 

David has dozens of notes by now and soon he’s going to have to move them from his journal into something else. Patrick lights up his life. He’s never felt this kind of love before. This true unconditional love. David’s vows will forever ring true. He’s never felt as safe or in love as he does when he’s with Patrick. 

Patrick writes him these sweet, romantic notes, sometimes just an ‘I love you’ or ‘You look really good today’ or ‘You have my heart’ or ‘Stop being so cute’, it doesn’t matter what he writes on the notes. He knows that Patrick is doing it to make him smile, to make him feel good, and to feel loved. And he does. David’s never felt so loved in his entire life. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are a girls best friend ;)
> 
> Come find me on tumblr: bellafarella


End file.
